The Painted City: Classe
by ocean's.viola
Summary: followup to City of Flowers: Violet Redwing has lead a perfect life. But, whirling into to Stravagante's world she finds perfection isn't everything everyone needs. Can she save Talia from Duke Fabrizio clutches?
1. The Painted City: Classe

Do NOT own this story. Incredible Mary Hoffman does!

**The Painted City: Classe**

_The fire in our souls will forever burn with curiosity and suspense._

_-Anonymous_

Violet drove her car down the Islington streets. She yawned as she stopped at a red light. She pressed the gas as the light turned green. She pulled her blonde brown hair back behind her ear as she parked the car in front of her apartment. It was summer. Her sea green eyes burned with delight. She picked up her bags and put the copper key into the door. She heard the click and the crimson door swung open. She set the bags off to the side and ran to the couch to go to sleep. She loved summer time. It was sunny and delightful before the cold winter's snow.

Violet Redwing was a top student at her school and a great artist. She loved to paint, sketch, and draw. It was what soothed her the most. When she was angry she would paint it out creating paintings of great emotion in anger. She was going to be in a University in two years. She was 18, and had medium colored skin with sea green eyes and natural brown hair with highlights of blond through it.

She looked happy on the outside but desperately sad on the inside. She moved to Islington for the beauty and beautiful scenery this year. But, it hadn't been helping. She was furious when she couldn't get things right and usually cried them out. Her life was boring and too perfect. She wanted to become an artist in Ravenna, Italy. There was a city with beauty and empowerment. But, she knew most artists were poor and were usually dead or old when they make a fortune.

She looked around her organized apartment. Pencils in one place, files alphabetically ordered, and her canned goods in an ordered fashion from expiration dates. But, she had to change. Organization is good but, she had to loosen up. Have some fun. Don't care about a small stain on your dress pants. She slowly said in her mind over and over…

"LOOSEN UP!"

Luciano stared at Arianna in frustration. Her purple eyes and brown hair were gorgeous, but he couldn't believe what she was telling him. They were madly in love, but, Arianna had refused getting married at the last minute. Why?

"No, I'm sorry I can't explain." Arianna whispered with tears dripping down her eyes. She walked away in her moon glowing gown. She looked back her eyes red and frustrated. "I just can't" and went running out the door.

"Oh, what have I done?" Luciano said quietly as he went to his balcony to think. He watched the stars and sighed, and sobbed. He saw a shooting star go by. His heart was lifted by hope.

"Send her back." He whispered under his breath. He cried.

Violet suddenly felt a surge of energy go through her. She sat up on the couch. Her telephone rang she got up feeling tired and went to get it pacing toward the phone. "Hello? Oh, hi Sky how are you? Yeah, I'm in Islington. I just picked up some bags from my old place. I miss you too. Yes, I'm coming. Good bye o dear cousin." She said and put the phone silently down. She was invited to dinner. She checked the time. It was 4 o' clock. She had an hour. She put her bags away and took out some watercolor paper. She had time to paint part of a painting. She sat down, took her fine tipped paintbrush and closed her eyes to envision her masterpiece.

Violet fluttered open her eyes she would paint her dream city. She started to paint a sunset and then golden pillars of a wondrous garden. It had little flowers growing up the side of the pillar and she painted light green bushes, that became rose bushes. She saw water, the sea and started to paint the deep blue colors. Painting made her feel so, much more happier. If you messed up with drawing or painting you could easily go over it or erase it.

She had forgotten about the time, she checked her watch. 4:45, she would be late. She got up and washed her paint brushes. She then, ran to her closet getting into some decent clothes. A nice summer dress would be fine. It was baby blue with a navy flower border on the bottom edge. She pinned up her hair and grabbed her purse. Violet locked the door to her apartment. She ran down the stairs. Not ever, have I been this late!

She drove her car at the speed limit, so she could be legally driving. She swerved around a corner and took a right. She pulled in front of a nice lighted house. It looked so, cozy.

She hadn't seen him in such along time.

Luciano walked back inside. It was too painful outside where everything was so beautiful and he was cold and grieving in his heart. He knew something was wrong and yet he couldn't figure out what. Next week, they would be going to Classe for a Ship competition where someone constructs a boat built for speed and beauty. The one who is most beautifully crafted, painted and fastest would win. Giuditta would be making sculptures and paintings on a boat with a man she knew.

Maybe, then he would feel and be able to know what Arianna was hiding from him only if one of the Stravaganti were here to tell him what to do from Islington. He didn't know what to do.

He sat on the edge of his bed thinking. He was twenty-two now and an adult he should know this already. Only if Rodolfo were here to talk to him. But, he was off away with Silvia enjoying a romantic dinner.

Oh, only if only…


	2. Chapter 2: The Comforting Dinner

**Chapter 2: The Comforting Dinner**

_If you believe dreams can come true, they are a reality._

_-Anonymous_

Violet rang the door bell. Her heart beating at a fast pace. She took a deep breath. It was just her cousin's house. She would try to make a good impression. She hadn't seen any of her family in a long time. Oh, how she wished she could change. A tall man opened the door. Her pale white skin turned even whiter.

"Violet? Is that you? Oh, I missed you!" Sky smiled with eagerness. He invited her and saw the house was richly furnished. A woman walked up and greeted her.

"Hi, I'm Alice, Sky's wife. You must be Violet. Nice to meet you." She said. She smiled showing a comforting face. They lead her down a hallway into a burgundy colored room. There was a beautiful oak table with porcelain plates set on top for three. Oh, she knew she was going to mess up something. Her apartment was middle class, and her cousin was high middle class. She knew from the second she saw the house she would do something to make them hate her for life.

"Sky how has it been living in Islington?" Violet said. She sat down at a place at the table. She put her brown purse on her lap, she checked for messages. None. She could relax. It WAS summer after all.

"Well, it has been nice for me here. The hospital life is nice. I hope you have been fine. I hadn't seen you since the wedding. How are you then, Vi? " He said with a smile as he brought a pot of boiling soup to the table. It smiled like vegetable. It made her savor for dinner even more.

"Well, That is good Sky. I moved away to start a new life because I just wasn't feeling the rush of life. Deep yes, I know." Violet said. Alice sat down at the table and adjusted her blouse's pale pink collar.

"Sky's been such a big help for my Bachelor's Degree. He is such a sweetie." Alice said passing a bowl of soup to Violet.

"I remembered the days. When I use to go stravagate to see my friends in the city." Sky smiled. Alice just stared at him with horror. Violet looked at Sky with a confused look.

"Stravagate, must I ask?" Violet said. Sky showed a look of grim.

"Did I say Stravagate? No, I meant traveling. Yes, traveling." Sky slurred out of his mouth then scooping a huge helping of vegetable soup to his lips.

"Oh Sky your silly little words. You just talk in medical terms all day don't you?" Alice said coming in for the save. She gave a sigh of relief when Violet changed the subject. The dinner was delicious and it was very enjoyable. Then, Alice and Violet washed the dishes while Sky put the leftovers away.

Then, Sky came out with a small wrapped package with scarlet red wrapping paper. It was beautifully wrapped. He sat it down in front of Violet. She looked up in awe.

"Here you, go Vi. I hope you like it." Sky said cheerfully. Alice came up from behind Sky and gave him a hug.

"It is so wonderfully for you to give me gift. It really is." She said. She carefully unwrapped it and dropped her mouth open in awe again. It was a beautiful wooden box painted with intricate floor designs. It had a sliver latch. She opened it up to see a assortment of colors. It was a watercolor case.

"Oh, it is beautiful in every single way possible. Oh, Sky and Alice you didn't have to." She said amazingly.

"It was the least we can do. You are a skilled painter and painted a lovely painting of a garden for our wedding gift." Alice said, smiling happily.

"Oh, thank you so much. I have to go now. See you later family. Love you much." She got up and hugged them, and slipping her gift into her purse waved good-bye going down the steps to the house.


	3. Chapter 3: Classe, Talia

Masked Dragonfly, thank you for being reviewer number #1! I hope you keep reading this story because; a lot of twisting scenes are coming up!

ALSO:

Please, don't be harsh on reviewing because this is my first fanfic so please I can take criticism but not harsh. Hope you like it.

Clara 

**Chapter 3: Classe, Talia**

Luciano looked across the sea. It was a dazzling thing. Water rushing up feeling the sea's breeze. Oh, so wondrous. They were going to Classe a day early so they could see Giuditta's masterpiece. Arianna was talking to him and listening. She must think he does not think anything of the wedding. So, he must take it all in. She was his beloved.

"Oh, isn't wonderful Luciano? Us, on the sea together? So…romantic." Arianna said staring into his eyes. He tried to show a smile of happiness. "Luciano, I know you are sad about my wedding canceling but, need not to worry. I still love you as much as I did before. It's just unexplainable."

"Arianna, why can't you tell me? I love you so much. So, why?" Luciano said looking back in sadness. His heart felt charred and black. He felt unwanted…

"Let's put this behind us…Oh! Look there Luciano!" Arianna exclaimed pointing a finger across the sea. It was a dazzling seaport embroidered with boats and banners of all beautiful colors. One person was waving at them in the distance. It was Giuditta. She was smiling and looked full of energy.

"There she is!" Arianna cried. She hugged Luciano. He felt warm. He was still loved. He watched them pull up to dock on one of Classe's many ports. The waters sparkled like a million twinkling stars drifting across a blue silk. It was amazing view. Arianna gasped as she saw Giuditta's ship come in to full view. It was a detailed design. Giuditta had paint splattered on her smock and dress. Her hair was falling out at places. But, she was Giuditta all the same.

"Oh, Arianna you look beautiful! You Luciano so handsome! Soon, to be aren't we? Oh, where is Rodolfo? Silvia?" She slurred all into one sentence. Arianna and Luciano hadn't seen her for a very long time.

-His mind wandered a bit-

It had been very tight and busy schedule since the weddings. Duke Fabrizio was taking it hard. His wife Caterina was trying to make him feel better. He looked sad in all of his paintings and also in person. Luciano couldn't help feeling a little bit sorry for him. He was the Duke of most of Talia, and the weddings hit him pretty hard. The duel especially.

His loving father died.

Violet went home. She felt so happy. Moving here was the best thing that could happen. She was close to family and in a place calm and settle. Not at all like New York City. She missed her family dearly and finally she was with them. The only thing missing is some FUN. She hadn't had fun since she was seven. Her parents forced her to work on her studies all the time. But, since the accident, she forced herself to work. It was kind of like a passionate thing.

But now, she could loosen up, till the school year began. It was the best thing she had in years. She got her watercolor paints and started to create a masterpiece. True and dear to her heart. She painted for hours into the night but just hummed as she went. Her eyes became drowsy of sleep. She finally put her paintbrush up.

Her painting was beautiful, but it was incomplete. She would start again tomorrow. It had a glistening ocean nearby with boats at dock. They were painted elaborately. Bright reds and oranges complemented the ships beautiful sails that were painted warm leafy colors. The city had sliver domes accenting the golden pillars. The buildings had arches with delicate designs. It was so creative, she thought or at least a bit.  
She held the wooden case close to her. She went to her bedroom and fell asleep looking at the detailed designs of her water colored case without even getting out of her blue summer dress.

-And she dreamed of her city bustling with energy and happiness.-


	4. Chapter 4: Out of Place

**Chapter 4: Out of Place**

_And yet there are wars in this world that is caused by hatred and cruelty but, we still find hope and love within ourselves._

_-Anonymous_

Violet felt awkwardly out of place. She had her blue shawl wrapped around her and she felt and terrible draft coming in. She opened her eyes. She was no longer in her home. She didn't panic at first but, then she started to. Where am I??? She took deep breaths. She heard voices. She seemed to be in a room of some kind. Her heart started to run faster. She felt herself about to faint.

"Oh, Giuditta you are so funny. These are beautiful French doors you put in. Each with an architectural molding." Someone laughed. Then, they came in. She stood there very still. There weren't wearing modern clothes this must be a joke.

"Where am I? Who are you? What am I doing here?" Violet asked, heart still racing. She looked at the man and two women looked all about Twenty or older. She was terrified. They just stared. She didn't want to be here. Not now anyways. Her happiness had drained. She swallowed hard.

"Who are you may I ask?" The man said. Quite the lady, Violet was she answered in a respected tone.

"I am Violet Redwing. I live in Islington. I don't know exactly where I am at this moment." She said. She felt she was about to faint. But, she held on.

"Where did you say you came from?" He said.

Luciano couldn't believe this girl had come from Islington. She was quite elegant to be a Islington. But, as she stood there in her blue dress and shawl, he would of guessed she was anyway. Her eyes were so beautiful. They were the color of the ocean. She looked lost and confused.

"She seems to be another Stravagante after so many years. Ah, the spirit is yet revived." Arianna spoke looking at her. "It has been five years. But, why now? Everything is so calm?"

Violet looked at her. Sky had said "Stravagated" it was close to that term. But what was it? She wondered. She sat on the edge of the cot as they conversed. She hadn't had heard discussing in a verily long time. She longed for it. So, she sat. Waiting…Until two other people barged in.

"Sorry we are late but we were held back by…Oh…who is she?" Rodolfo asked looking puzzled soon followed by Silvia.

"She is another Stravaganti." Luciano said. The girl stood up. She dusted off her dress.

"I'm terrible sorry if I'm being a problem, but what is a Stravaganti?" she said. Violet showed a look of amusement. She must be dreaming…what a laugh…

"Stravagante? At this time in history? It is so settle." Rodolfo said looking more puzzled. "No one, is attacking us…and Duke Fabrizio is unusually calm." He said. Violet just kept blinking. She didn't know why she sat there, but she couldn't take it much longer. She got up and briskly walked toward the door. She opened the French doors and let the gust of wind drift in. She gasped as she saw the docks and beautiful city she had dreamed of. Definitely a dream.

But instead of golden pillars they were sliver with bright white roses creeping up them. She was on a boat. But as she looked around herself she saw all the boats were decorated with colors from every point of the color wheel. The people that she had no relation to walked behind her.

"Ok, I'm really sorry but this has got to be a dream. Can I just please get off this boat. I had enough irony for one day." Violet said she looked around herself. She waited till the people instructed her to go somewhere. That was what she was use to.

"Violet listen. This is real, you are here in a real place called Classe. The Painted City or other known as the City of Ships." Luciano said. He walked around to the front of the ship.

"What is this Stravaganti or stravagating about?" Violet asked. "How did I get here?" Giuditta pointed at her hand. She held the watercolor box. She held it more firmly. She looked across the city again.

"This can't be real. This is what I painted at my apartment. It is exactly like it in every aspect. I have never painted something living and breathing before, at least not before I see it." Violet said.

She was confused!

We explained to her what a Stravagante was and is. She questioned us like crazy. Luciano thought. He looked at her, reminding him of someone. But who? Arianna made some tea so she could calm down a bit. All newcomers had quite a shock. But, she didn't look like she was from Islington.


	5. Chapter 5: An Adventure!

**Chapter 5: An Adventure!**

Violet looked around. She had just traveled into the past…Ok, you have got to be kidding but these people looked serious.

"Now, you will be known as Violetta Regio. You can only travel here at night during you stay. Giuditta get her some clean clothes. Then, someone will escort you around the city to show you the sights." Rodolfo said. She stood up as Giuditta signaled her to come near. But, she turned back towards Rodolfo.

"Do you know a Sky Meadows by chance? Alice? They mentioned "Stravagating" at dinner. I thought it was just a medical term. Is there a connection?" She said. Luciano's eyes widened…

"Yes, there is a very connection. He was a Stravagante five years ago. What connection do you have to him?" Arianna said.

"I'm his cousin. I just moved from New York to Islington a couple weeks ago. He invited me to dinner." Violetta said. Luciano thought that's why.

That's why she is dressed in elegant dresses. Hmm…I would have never guessed.

"Come, come dearest! We have to get you around before sundown!" Giuditta said. She lead her towards her room on the boat. It was much more bright and prettier than, the one she was in. It had bright yellow splashed on the wall with darling floral curtains. The windows showed the sparkling sea.

Giuditta held out a beautiful simple lavender dress that had ivory ruffles at the bottom. She dressed in it leaving her dress at the edge of the bed. The dress had a pocket in it where she slipped the paint case into.

"Marvelous Violetta! You look splendid!" Giuditta exclaimed. Violetta felt very uncomfortable, not that the dress was but, just in the environment. She wasn't meant to be here, was she?

"Thank you…" She managed to mumble. Where did her social skills go? she thought. She may never able to feel comfortable in this environment again. But, as soon as she had time to think Giuditta grasped her arm.

"We have to go for a tour around Classe…it is a truly amazing city." She smiled gratefully. Violetta couldn't refuse she didn't know the way out of this mess. She solemnly nodded. Giuditta walked as Violetta followed.

There was no one on the deck of the boat any longer. She wondered where they went. Giuditta smiled her wondrous smile and led her to the docks. They walked down some beautiful wooden steps as it led to the main dock where all the boats clustered in the bay .

The colorful boats were painted of creamy pastels and bright colors. The boat Violetta was just on, was a bright red and orange with swirls. Delicate carvings of trees with every leaf painted a different shade of red and orange. There were birds flying across the wooden framework of the boards painted so lifelike.

Giuditta lead here into a beautiful garden with flowers of all kinds. The sweet smelling aromas filled her nose. She felt the soft petals of the roses feeling so…so…free. She lead her to a street covered with archways with sliver paint and colors of all kinds. It showed the seasons.

"Classe, is called the painted city because of its beautiful architecture and paintings. As you can see it is also called the city of ships because of the elaborate designs of ships. We are having a ship building contest of who's ship is most beautiful and speedy. They were going to have it tomorrow, but two of the judges have gotten terrible colds and they are delaying it two weeks from now. It is good because most of the ships aren't even done by now, and it gives us more time!" Giuditta said whirling around as Violetta fast pacing trying to stay up with her.

The painted trees in the archways looked as if you could pick a red apple off of one of them and take a gulping bite. The archways had small intricate borders with sliver and red swirls around. She had a smile bursting from the arches of her mouth. She smiled wide. Finally, she loosened up and ran to catch up with Giuditta.


	6. Chapter 6: The Story Behind the Two

These couple of chapters is about selected characters and about what happened over the few years in the past. Especially Arianna and Luciano. They held the marriage off for many years but now...

**Chapter 6: The Story between the "Two"**

Luciano looked up at Arianna in cold fear. She looked back with a small smile on her face but it soon turned into a frown. He gently held her hand. They walked down Classe's beautiful arched streets with the colorful buildings like they understood each other's feeling. Luciano looked down sadly at the cobbled streets sighed and pressed on. Arianna looked at Luciano touched the elegant sequins of her mask. But suddenly took them away realizing she was the powerful Duchessa and not the adventurous Arianna.

She couldn't handle it anymore. She blurted her feelings out. the memories still lingering in her head of the days when they use to be so playful and laugh for the fun of it.

"Luciano, what has happened to us?" She said looking at the man she once knew as if he knew the answer but, he never stuttered an answer. He just looked into her deep purple eyes as if the answer lay there. He held her hand a little tighter.

"Arianna, I love you. Why can't we be…together?" Luciano said. He sadly looked at the road ahead.

"Oh you silly duck. We are still together just not married. You see." She smiled a radiant smile leaning a little on Luciano. Luciano felt his heart come back to beating. He loved it, when Arianna's words made his heart jump with love.

"I…love you to Luciano. I just don't want anything to get in the way of our relationship. The Di Chimchi are still in reign and they are looking for any Stravaganti to capture!" A small tear fell from her eye making the softest splash…

-5 years ago-

"Oh, Luciano! We are here! Beautiful Bellezza! Oh, we can finally be free to love each other forever!" Arianna laughed twirling her mask around her finger. She took Luciano's hands and started to dance around. But, suddenly the guards came in. They pulled Luciano away from Arianna.

"He is fine, my guards. He is going to be my beloved Duke. Please leave." The guards blinked in surprise and shoveled out the door. She laughed. Then, it was Luciano's turn.

"Oh, Arianna. I love you so…much. You are my love and always will be. You are my glorious love. Oh, Arianna, oh Arianna." He laughed. Then, he laid on the grassy plain looking at the stars. Arianna too, laid down and pointed to a shooting star. They silently pointed out constellations until they bade to rest.

Oh how sweet?

Violetta looked around…Giuditta was out of sight. Then, she saw a small figure in the distance running her way. She turned to see Giuditta sitting on a beautiful sliver fountain's edge. But, suddenly she went diving into the cobble stones as someone fell over her. Pain spread through out her body. Giuditta came to running to her. But, before anything could happen. A man her age was lending her a hand and helping her up.

"I'm terrible sorry miss. I must be watching where I go. I am so sorry. Oh, my you have a cut on the palm of your hand. I'm sorry." He said stuttering.

"It's alright it's just a little cut. It will be fine in a day or so." Violetta smiled. She finally had her first collusion with the citizens here, or should she say second.

"Oh, miss I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to. I was just carrying these books and I just couldn't see where I was going. By the way my name is Giovanni. What's yours. My pretty dearest?" He smiled wide. Giuditta covered her mouth from a small smile.

"Violetta. I must be going now. I have business to do." She smiled. Giuditta ushered her along. Once, they were out of sight.

"Well, I feel quite broken, but I am quite alright." Violetta said. Laughing as Giuditta just kept on smiling.


	7. Chapter 7: Sick

**Chapter 7: sick…**

Violetta looked over at Giuditta. They walked down the cobble stoned pathway. Violet with the smallest scar on the side of her face. It stung with great pain but she didn't wince one bit.

"Who was that?" She asked as Giuditta started to pick up her pace. Her brown shoes tapping against the ground joyfully.

"He is a bookseller. He loves to read books, just as you love to paint and just as I love to sculpt. He is very mysterious…" Giuditta said in a horse raspy voice. She didn't sound to good. Giuditta slowly put her hand up to her head.

"Are you alright? Do you need help?" Violetta asked. Giuditta looked at her with a glazed eerie look then, she started to spin. Violetta caught her just in time. She laid her gently on the stones trying to find someone. Violetta touched Giuditta's forehead in fear. It was hot. She had to get someone but where?

She lifted Giuditta on to her back as gracefully as she could. She then tried to head back to the docks. They were nearby. She climbed up the stairs struggling to get aboard. She called out names.

"Rodolfo?! Luciano?! Arianna?!" She bellowed but there was no one near to her. She laid her on the cot and felt her head again. She wondered what or who could have done this to a poor woman. She sat there, and sat. She looked around for anything that could help. She found a small strip of cloth. Her delicate hands moved fast as she dipped it into a bucket of water she had pailed from the sparkling blue waters. She let it sit so fragile on Giuditta's head. Everything is going wrong!

She ran outside and opened the French doors not knowing what to do. She ran up to the wooden railing of the ship to see if anyone was coming. Nothing…the beauty of the buildings dulled and the oceans complexion turned a musty gray. No one to help her. No one at all.

She silently closed the doors behind her and watched Giuditta stir in her sleep until she fell into a deep sleep. Her knees to the floor leaning on the bed she was sound asleep next to Giuditta who was terrible sick.

Oh, what else could she do with no one around?

"Hello? Hello? Violetta, Giuditta, anyone home?" Arianna said with Luciano following behind her. On the boat the wooden planks screeching at every step. They walked toward the French doors. Arianna helped by Luciano pried the doors open.

Violetta startled by the sounds awoke from her slumber. She looked around to find Arianna and Luciano there. Looking o…so puzzled.

"I have no clue of what happened. But all I know is that she is coming down with a fever. She just fainted right in front of me. I don't know what to do." Violetta said. Arianna walked up and looked at Giuditta.

"It must have been the food we ate today. She was the only one to have a goblet of English White Wine. It was from a close friend of ours." Arianna sobbed. She turned her face away. "The wine was poisoned…or worse"

"It's sunset, what do I do?" Violetta gasped. "I do not want to leave our poor friend behind…" Arianna looked at Luciano.

"Run to get the others. Get help or someone please." Arianna said. "Violetta, lay down and go to sleep on the cot in the next room. You must, go back to your world or else . Just think about your home…while holding on to your beloved talisman." Her eyes had tears, even if it was behind a mask. She just knew.

"I will. Thank you, Arianna." She whispered.

Sadness…how it spreads

Duke Fabrizio paced around his room looking evil. He had a smug face and bright twinkling eyes. He just smiled as he waited.

"Giovanni… Come here! Where is that disgusting man! Giovanni!" he roared. He heard little pacing footsteps. Then, a man came running in with a huge piles of books.

"You were supposed to be here an hour ago! What happened?" Duke Fabrizio yelled, his face reddened in anger. Giovanni dropped his books.

"I bumped into this girl And she was badly hurt… She was with the Stravaganti woman. She had beautiful hair with different colors flowing through it. It was kind of mysterious though." Giovanni sputtered.

"YOU were with STRAVAGANTI!" He yelled. He was furious!


End file.
